


A Tremendous Team.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Universe, Epic Friendship, Humor, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Five X Real reasons to fly free from fear...





	A Tremendous Team.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StellarLibraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/gifts).



ONE.  
If ever a-Freighter Pilot-needed a-First Ship_Mate.

Two.  
If ever a-Bold Adventurer-needed a-Trusted Partner.

THREE.  
If ever a-Risk Taker-needed a-Side_Kick.

FOUR.  
If ever a-Carefree Smuggler-needed a-Caring Snuggler.

FIVE.  
If ever a-Lonely Guy-needed a-Loyal Friend.  
_____________________________________________________

1\. Look no further, Captain Solo  
Chewbacca's next up!

2\. He's not so small  
You'll always have to look up! 

3\. He'll catch you when you fall  
He'll never give up! 

4\. He'll give you his all  
If you feel down, or up!

5\. He's a great big fuzz-ball  
He'll laugh it up!

Chewbacca's got a great C.V.!  
But will the Wookiee agree?

Rahrr Rruff. (Yes Right).  
Whoopie for Wookies!

The End.


End file.
